Project List
This is a summarized list of official full-scale projects taking place in the Aenverse, listed alongside their relevant periods on the timeline. Some things may be missing, out of order, or referencing things that don't exist anymore, but as far as we can tell thus far this should be more than accurate enough to work for now. *'~6000pFE = Sentencia ' - Retelling of the Eurydice Incident's culmination nearly 16k years ago, from the perspective of the crusader sent to kill her. **''A long gap here as we move from pre-First Era into the First Era itself. What marks the beginning of the First Era?'' WHO KNOWS?? *'~1195FE-1198FE = Peregrinus ' - The Ilian Crusade. An enormously strong amazonian unofficially joins in on an ongoing separatist civil war, ends up garnering a lot of attention because of how viciously she goes about it and how difficult she is to stop. *'2034FE = Intrusus ' - Aldreon's primary story, detailing his past self's reckless infiltration into the lab of a guy responsible for illegal creation of a whole lot of vicious Raised; He ends up causing a malfunction in the equipment that prompts an enormously distant time jump, leading to him getting dumped out two millenia before Sentencia - and subjecting his time of origin to disastrous anomalies, as is typical of time travel, which among other things are responsible for the creation of Sonna. *'2036FE = Academia ' - Sonna's primary story. Arrives to a prestigious university just in time to discover a shocking amount of people have been marked for death by some supernatural force, in a way that only other afflicted(current or previous) can see the marks - she ends up grouping together with others who've been similarly marked to solve the problem. On top of this she's being directly pursued by beings nobody else seems capable of perceiving at all - byproducts of the same incident that created her, and a group of unusual beings that claim to hunt the previous. *'2044FE = Timore ' - A work-in-progress horror project, featuring the classic scenario of "school children getting thrown into an enormously dangerous scenario for the sake of horror." Fun! *'2049FE = Somnia ' - The project that sees an offshoot of Freyz dragged into the universe. The sun deity ends up accidentally dragging a bunch of people from both her world and others from a recently-Verged alternate universe into the Expergos border world through her dreams, leading to classic fantasy-rpg stuff that quickly become backed up by existential shenaniganry once they realize they've all been subsumed by said dream. Once everyone actually solves the issue and gets out, the deity in question decides to drag a select few of the other world's inhabitants over so they aren't separated from their new friends. *'2051FE = Abnegatio ' - Ald's lunar-heritage grandson ends up in a position where he can't ignore his Tetraphys heritage anymore, and gets dragged on a trip to meet as many of his relatives as Ald can manage to squeeze in. Harassed by his reprehensible father the whole way. *'2051FE = Academia2 '- The original version of Academia, moved forward in the timeline after its intended revival. Will be a classic get-a-date VN with a upcoming-new-years-festival spin. *'2059FE = GC '- The product of an illegal augmentation experiment operation ends up escaping from its captivity and stealing an experimental weapon, returning to where it came from for a short while before discovering the people responsible for its irreversible alterations are both looking for it, and going forward with field testing for other experimental "units." GC, as it's taken to calling itself, goes out of its way to basically stop ALL of them out of spite. *'2069FE = Remedia ' - Everyday operations at the largest hospital in the Royal Territories end up going tits-up as people all over the city start succumbing to a vicious tissue-destroying disease with wildly disconnected outbreak sites whose epicenters can't be explained through any known transmission vector. Eventually it's pinned to be an asymptomatic patient zero who's being forced to expose major metropolitan areas to the disease she's toting around by a politically-motivated group, using the mass outbreaks to draw attention away from their real plan. **''2295 marks the split between the First Era and the Second Era, the fulcrum moment being a freak natural occurrence demolishing the far moon and causing a rain of meteoroids that heated the world, prompting global flooding as all the ice melted over the next three decades. The event passed as quickly as it came, allowing the flood water to recede fairly rapidly in time for the Second Era's events.'' *'615SE (2895) = Fatum Lapis ' - 600 years after a calamity that flooded the world and in the wake of the new deities’ attempts to fix its shit. In a society where a handful of colored mystical stones that influence personal growth mark people destined to save their world from a recurring “beast” threatening to destroy it, and where those who have eachother's paired stone are supposedly fated to work together, boy meets girl in a classic scenario of "find the rest, take them to where they need to go, save the world" - that quickly becomes MUCH DARKER once they discover that these stones and their associated legend were introduced by the beast itself - for a purpose that they very nearly end up victims of themselves. *'790SE (3070) = Hiraiya ' - A prince, utterly sick of the cult running his country behind the curtain, ends up fleeing with his younger sibling towards a "free" site off to the west in the center of the continent, just in time to hear how the border site that comes immediately before it has been attacked; this in the wake of a ten-year armistice between his country and the other. Everyone directly involved claims that it was like no force ever seen, but the leadership of the other territory is chomping at the bit to jump at the other's throat again, because their existing leader has been begging for an excuse to drop the armistice for their own reasons and this would be the perfect excuse - which is just what the real offending group wants.